


the Deadliest Poison is the Stubbornness of a Galra

by JustThatObsession



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies, Angst, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hey, Hurt/Comfort, Juniberries, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, One Shot, Poison, Poisoning, Whump, at this point im just putting in as many tags as i can, if lilies are super poisonous to cats, im not sure which this is lol, my entire thought process behind this was, not v much tho, what if juniberries are super poisonus to galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatObsession/pseuds/JustThatObsession
Summary: Keith has an allergy.





	the Deadliest Poison is the Stubbornness of a Galra

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this super quickly and I thought, "Hey, why not just post it?"

Keith had always been allergic to lilies.

Ever since he had been old enough to walk they would make his throat itch and eyes water. It had never really been too much of a problem considering the fact that he spent most of his life living in a desert and then was immediately taken into the middle of space. Although, his allergy had somehow managed to become an annoyance even as he was sitting in the common room of the Castle of Lions while it drifted lazily through space.

Allura set the pot of juniberries on the table with a grin. She ran her thumb along one of the petals and breathed in deeply, taking in the pungent smells coming from the flowers.

“I found an old packet of seeds a few quintants ago,” Allura explained. “It’s just… it’s so nice to have even a small piece of home.”

Keith could already feel his eyes beginning to water and his nose getting stuffy.

“They’re pretty,” Lance said, looking up from Pidge’s Gameboy that he had stolen nearly a week ago and refused to give back.

Lance was right. The flowers were gorgeous. Tiny droplets of water cast reflected light from the petals which danced across the room in a dazzling array of light and dark pinks and a few purples. Allura shifted the angle of the pot and Keith sneezed into the crook of his elbow.

“Are you alright?” Shiro whispered beside him. “You’re not getting sick, are you?”

“I’m fine,” Keith winced at the raspiness of his voice. His throat was starting to get itchy. He rubbed at his eyes as they continued to water. He looked back at the juniberries and sighed. He could handle a few allergies. He could feel his lungs constricting as the rest of the team talked. He coughed into his hand so hard it rattled his ribs.

Shiro frowned. “Are you sure-”

“I already said I’m fine,” Keith snapped. He sniffed and blinked a few times. The room blurred in and out of focus. “It’s just some allergies.”

Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I can-”

Keith divulged into another coughing fit. Heads turned and he was suddenly aware of the eyes of his teammates burning into his skin. He stumbled to his feet and hunched over, gasping for breath. His throat tightened and he struggled to take oxygen into his lungs. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and his eyes widened at the sight of red droplets speckling his skin.

“Holy shit- Keith!”

 

The words were distant and muffled and Keith couldn’t tell who they were coming from. He braced himself against the couch as more coughs wracked his body. His chest spasmed and twitched as he tried to breathe. Something warm and sticky sprayed from his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Someone grabbed his arm.

“‘M fine,” Keith wheezed. His legs buckled beneath the weight of his body and he fell to his knees. “‘M… fine…”

Black spots danced in front of his vision. His lungs burned. The room was spinning around him. He let out one last cough before he keeled over, letting himself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *  
He woke up to the sound of a pod hissing open and a shiver running down his spine. He tripped and fell into a pair of arms, his jaw collided with someone’s shoulder. He weakly tried to push away, scrambling to find proper footing. Eventually, the exhaustion overtook him and he relaxed into their loose grip.

“Keith, are you okay?”

Keith’s eyes fluttered open and he froze. Bright blue eyes, filled with concern, were staring down at him. Keith’s cheeks burned as he gathered his strength and pushed away from Lance as quickly as he could. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor with a yelp.

Lance took a step toward him. “Woah- easy there, you just woke up-”

“Leave me alone,” Keith hissed. He pushed himself to his feet, legs shaking with the effort of holding up his body.

“Keith, what happened?” Allura stepped forward.

Keith groaned. “I don’t know. I’m allergic to flowers… like that. I just didn’t think it would carry over to-”

“You’re Galra!” Allura gasped. She placed a hand over her mouth. “I didn’t- I should have thought of the possibility of the juniberries hurting you. I am so, so-”

“Can you slow down?” Keith asked, rubbing his temples. His head was starting to throb. “What are you talking about.

“Juniberries are quite poisonous to the Galra,” Allura explained, “I just assumed that since you look so human you must share their immune system as well.”

Keith frowned. “Oh.”

“I can- I can move them somewhere else,” Allura offered. Her teeth raked over her lower lip. “I don’t think I can bring myself to get rid of them, though.”

“It’s fine, I get it,” Keith replied. His hand fell to where his Galra blade usually hung securely at his side. His eyes flickered to the ground.

“You don’t want to lose the last piece of home you have left.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My Tumblr is 


End file.
